Reborn Knight
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Long ago a young knight had died in a war he and his allies had no ideas as to why it was happening. Now how will a young man like Matthew coup with learning that he was the knight that died from one of his old foes. But that will be in the future for now, let's see how this boy will fair in in Japan as a transfer student.
1. Chapter 1

Loud clanging and screams had surrounded the place that was once a peaceful area, as to why it was a war. A war between two countries, I wonder who though.

"Friend or Ally, pick right." A knight in silver armor with pale blue accents and had a scarf on as well the same color as the accents on the armor said as they had their back up to another armored person.

"Friend, did you think I'd let any of these fools near ya!" The second knight said as the voice belonged to a female as she leaned into the first knight's back.

"Sorry Mordred, I tend to forget who's who on a battlefield after all." The knight said as something caught his eye from the corner of it.

"Magic duck!" the knight said they got in-front of Mordred and slammed down the large shield they held on the ground causing a large soft blue shield to appear.

"Ah, I love that shield of yours! Can't help but love it!" Mordred said as she pat the knight on the back, rather harshly.

"Mordred head back to King Arthur and Sir Lancelot and report to them that the enemy has high level magic." The knight said as they turned to their friend who, under her helm, was grumbling.

"Look, I know you don't like them…but listen to me, no one here but me has the defensive capabilities to block this level of magic, the only other one that can is…" the knight starting saying but was cut off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ugh, fine just get back alive and I won't be pissed." Mordred said as she turned to the other knights that made up this army.

"You heard him knights! By order of the of the eleventh seat knight of the round table Mordred; I order a retreat to all knights that can hear me, fall back to the castle!" Mordred said as the knights in her friend's squad had some outbursts.

"As the eleventh seat I out rank your commander! No matter the pride you have for your commander he wants you to live to see another day." Mordred said as she tried to fight the outbursts peacefully rather then her usual strike first think second later, sadly she wasn't that charismatic like someone and her friend.

"My knights as proud as I am that you wish to stay and fight by my side. But you all have families to see, think how they would feel if you died here. I want you all to live to see them one day more; I do not want death herself to take any of you early. Go return to your families and see their smiles as men who did not flee but rather as men who lived and survived one of the hardest fights of our Kingdom!" The knight said as a rousing cry of thanks was resounded as the knights turned and left.

"How the hell do you do that, it's not fair!" Mordred said as she stomped her foot.

"Practice and I'll return, but get going the King and the other are waiting for our return, I'll take the blame for not sending a scout to report what has been going on." The knight said as he turned back to his shield to see the large soft blue screen slowly fading

"Got it! You owe me a drink though!" Mordred said as she fled the battleground. And with that the knight turned back to the opposing army as they stared down the army and a few of the solders in the front cowered from the stare.

"Hold enemy knight!" A female voice said as a woman holding a large spear with a flag tied to it. She had her pale blonde hair in a braid and she had amethyst eyes and she was wearing a dress with an armor piece around her torso and a tiara helmet, finally she had a cloak on with crosses on it.

"Are you the commander of that army that fled?" The female asked as some of the solders on her side started laughing slightly, though the woman only looked curious and held some emotion in her eye that didn't fit a battlefield.

"Indeed, well one of them, my friend/comrade, was the other, I had them flee so they could report to our King. But enemy commander I challenge you to single combat, state your name before I give you one most unpleasant." The knight said as he put down the shield and drew the sword he held inside it as the flag on the woman's spear unrolled showing the flag of France.

"I am Jeanne De Arc, acting commander of the French army. And she who hears the voice of God; May I ask who you are sir knight?" Jeanne said as twirled the spear and had the tip pointing to heaven.

"I am the twelfth seat of the round table! The knight of the stars, my name is…" the knight said as the scene turned black.

…

"Matthew, Matthew, wake up dear." A female voice said as the male know as Matthew started to wake-up from his sleep.

"Mom, what time is it." Matthew asked his mom as he looked out of the window of the plane he and his family was on.

"Well what kind of time do you want; non-army is 11:33 and army time I don't know off the top of my head." Matthew's mom said as Matthew still looked out of the window seeing the night sky and stars.

"Okay, how much longer till we land." Matthew asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think an hour or two, sorry for taking out of the country you were born in kid." A grown man said as Matthew looked to see his father sitting across from him.

"Its fine, does this mean I'll have to call you Oto-san when we land in Japan?" Matthew asked as he looked at his parents.

"It's the proper thing to do, but I'll let it slide since we've been living over seas for so long." His dad said as Matthew nodded lazily.

"Okay then guess I'll try to wake up then." Matthew said as he stretched a little and leaned on the armrest.

….

"Okay so just to make sure, Matthew do you have you bag." His mother asked as Matthew nodded his head as he moved his backpack to his shoulder and nodded.

"Good, now we just have to get our stuff and catch the train to the town." His mom said as she had a smile on.

"Got it mom, let's get going." Matthew said as he and his family went to go get there stuff, but something caught Matthew's eye.

"Hey can you two go on ahead, I think that girl is from our flight and she looks lost." Matthew said as he started to walk towards the girl in question.

"Hey are you lost, I can help you out if need be." Matthew said as the girl looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise somewhat.

"Y-you, please don't sneak up on a girl like that!" The female said as she breathed out a sigh in relief.

"I had thought that you were someone bad." The female said as she looked at Matthew.

"Sorry, didn't mean t scare ya. Anyway what's your name you seem lost I can show you the way to the luggage claim if you need it." Matthew said as the girl slowly nodded.

"Indeed, I am kind of lost, I'm not very good with directions and I'm not exactly the best when it comes to kanji." The female said as she looked down.

"Well I'm Matthew. What's your name miss?" Matthew asked as he looked at the girl and extended his hand to shake hers.

"My name is…Simone. It's wonderful to meet you Matthew." Simone said as she shook hands with Matthew.

…..

"Well it's about time you got here little Rei, I was worried your flight was delayed." A woman who looked like Matthew's mother said as she hugged Rei.

"Sis I told you we had to find our luggage and Matt was helping someone find their own luggage." Matthew's mother, Rei, said as she talked to her sister.

"Ah I want to see this Matthew you've told me so much about him. I've always wanted to meet the boy you and Hayato adopted over in Europe." The woman who now is Matthew's new aunt said as she looked over to Matthew.

"So I take it this young man is him. Let's see strong body, charming face, and gorgeous eyes, and tall too. Yep, this boy will gain a fan club at the academy when he shows up." Matthew's aunt said as Matthew was taken back a little.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself yet did? Well I'm Mitsuru Yamato; I'll be one of your teachers at the school you'll be transferring to. Call me Mit-chan or sensei; I will not accept baa-chan." Mitsuru said as Matthew nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am." Matthew said as Rei and Hayato laughed a little.

"Anyway we have three rooms open, luckily one's an extra master bedroom and one of them has a large bed suited for two, I'll have that one be your room Matthew." Mitsuru said as the others nodded and followed the woman with their suitcases.

"Okaa-san, what's going on?" A young voice of a boy said as they came up to the group.

"Oh Hinata say hello to your Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They came from Europe for business reasons." Mitsuru said as Ryo bowed.

"I'm Hinata Yamato; it's nice to meet you." Hinata said as he remained bowing.

"Nice to meet you Hinata; hope we can get along." Matthew said as he ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Hey, don't do that." Hinata said as Matthew laughed a little.

"It's good that you're here Hinata, can you take Matthew up to his room its going to be the one across from yours upstairs." Mitsuru said as Hinata nodded and motioned for Matthew to follow him.

…..

After unpacking his cloths into a drawer and getting stuff in its proper place Matthew flopped down on the bed and pulled out his phone to look at it.

'Why was that dream so real.' Matthew thought as he tried to remember the dream he had on the plane.

'That one chick was…Mordred, and the other was…' Matthew thought as he tried to remember but he couldn't.

'Honestly, what the hell.' Matthew thought has he looked on his phone. He figured if he has to live here for a while he should at least try to find the school he be going to.

'Well it's pretty close to here, there's even a town near by this is kinda like a collage and its campus with the size.' Matthew continued to look at the school.

'So it was an all-girls school till recently. That's interesting; maybe Simone will be there, she didn't seem to the tourist type after all.' Matthew thought as a knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oka-san said that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Hinata said as Matthew nodded and went back to his phone; but as he was looking he felt his bed dip a little from a new added weight.

"What you looking at?" Hinata asked as he looked on his cousin's phone.

"I was looking up the school I'll be going too." Matthew said as Hinata nodded.

"Ah look there's my school." Hinata pointed at a picture of the elementary school he goes to.

"Oh, I didn't know they had an elementary school." Matthew said as he looked at the schooling options.

"Wow they have a middle school, and collage too. Geez what doesn't this school have." Matthew said as Hinata shrugged.

"Well, let's go eat. We shouldn't keep the adults waiting." Matthew said as he got off his bed and started walking towards his door with Hinata following him.

….

"You idiot knight! Why didn't you return like five minutes after I did! The king and everyone was worried, well not Merlin because he's Merlin, but everyone thought you were captured." Mordred said as her voice was now different and sounding more masculine.

"Ah Mordred your voice spell is still on." The knight said as he took off his helmet as he and Mordred were alone and in his room and Mordred did the same.

"I don't care you dumbass! You had me worried, you're lucky that I won't show you a woman's wrath!" Mordred said as she glared at her friend with worry and anger in her green eyes.

"Sorry, but I was able get the name of the enemy forces commander. She's named Jeanne De Arc; she claims to hear God's voice." The knight said as his door was being opened and Mordred quickly put her helmet back on.

"I see so that explains why you were the only one who didn't return with the others. And I thought that Mordred abandoned you." A voice that belonged to a male said as he walked up to the two.

"Well if it isn't the knight of the sun. What brings you to my chambers Gawain, surely you have other things to do." The knight said as Gawain smiled at him.

"I was worried about my friend. After all, you were sent with that rebellious knight to scout that strange ring of light." Gawain said as he was oblivious to the death glare Mordred was sending him and how tightly she was gripping her hand to stop herself from cutting the solar knight down.

"Shut it fourth seat, just because you're the king's nephew doesn't mean you can just talk badly about other knights." Mordred said as Gawain finally took notice of her.

"Ah Mordred I didn't notice you. And I was worried about my friend, and with your record of well, you know, I couldn't help but think you left him to dir so you would have less competition for higher seats at the table." Gawain said as Mordred's glare increased.

"I thank you for worrying Gawain, but I take pride in Mordred in being my friend, though he is hasty and rash with some things, I have never meet a better partner for my shield to protect then him." The knight said as Mordred and Gawain were surprised about his words and both at different reaction. Gawain was shocked while Mordred was blushing under her helm.

"I see. Well I'll leave for now, but report to the king what you have found out today." Gawain said as he left the room and Mordred didn't take off her helmet to help conceal the blush better.

"That sounded like something different then a normal 'oh he's my best-friend' kind of thing you know." Mordred said as her voice was now normal rather then the male one she uses around everyone else to hide her gender.

"Was it; Oh god I'm sorry Mordred, I didn't mean for it to sound like that it just came out and…" the knight started but was cut off as hit him on the chest lightly and made her helmet disappear.

"I know but thanks, it means a lot when I know someone has my back, especially the shield of 'knight of the new generation'. So I guess I owe you one know G." Mordred said as she was able to control her blush now.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. I was worried for nothing then." A female voice said as a woman with blonde hair and golden eyes said as she came into the room.

"Ah, Mother, what brings you to G's room?" Mordred asked her mother laughed a little.

"Vivian asked me to check on him, you know she can't leave the lake." Morgan said as the two knights nodded.

"Yes and I'm here to ask as to why you haven't revealed yourself yet. Your father would love to meet you Galahad" The voice of a male said as the trio didn't need to look to know it was.

"You know why Merlin, he hates people like me and you, us beings of mixed blood." Galahad said as Merlin understood what he was talking about.

"Now I'm sure that your father would make an exception for you Galahad!" Morgan said as she tried to cheer up Galahad who was upset as Mordred looked at the scene.

"Don't worry Miss Morgan. I have to go see the king now though; I need to report what I found." Galahad said as he put his helmet and everything started to fade to black again.

….

And with that Matthew woke up again this time in a bed with something snuggling up to him which he remembered that it was Hinata who had a nightmare and woke him up during the night and asked to sleep next to him, to which he said yes to his cousin and the young boy.

"Geez, hey Hinata wake up. It's a new day and you need to head to school." Matthew said as he tried to wake up the young boy.

"Hmm, okay…" Hinata said as the young boy got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Head over to your room, go get ready." Matthew said as Hinata nodded and got up and started to leave the older male's room.

"Now what should I do today? I could just sleep all day and blame it on jet lag." Matthew said absently to himself as he sat on the bed.

"Nah I should go out. I should try and get used to the place; maybe I'll see Simone again. I wonder why I'm so interested on this one girl." Matthew mused to him self as he didn't understand it.

"Well guys I better get ready." Matthew said as he fished around for an outfit for the day.

…..

 **Why am I like this, ugh, I don't know why you guys deal with me I make one story after another. I blame me possible having an extremely distracted mind and a semi-god/bad memory. Also if I do happen to make a second chapter I'll be using history very lightly as if I kept everything as history told I wouldn't have interesting characters to use. But follow, favorite and leave a review if you like the story and follow and favorite me if you guys ever want the latest story/chapter I put out to read until the better authors you guys follow for new chapters of their stories. Also have a wonderful day this has been Blade wishing you all the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was walking around town as he tried to learn what was around and any places that he liked to visit for fun later. So far the place was pretty normal; Matthew found that pretty lame as this was his first time in Japan.

"My, I didn't expect you to be out here Matthew." A female voice said as Matthew turned to see who was speaking to see Simone there.

"Simone, I didn't expect to see you out here either. So what brings you to Japan you don't seem to be a tourist from your perfect Japanese." Matthew said as Simone looked at him.

"I am and I feel like you shouldn't speak on that as you are European. So naturally your master of this language is odd at best." Simone said as Matthew let out a laugh.

"Well my adoptive parents are Japanese and as such I've learned Japanese from them, and I have four other languages under my belt as well you know." Matthew said as Simone was surprised at what he said.

"I see, well, I was out and about as I have nothing to do as I'm actually here to go to school, granted I'll only be aloud to go after two weeks have past since they lost my transfer papers. May I sit next to you?" Simone asked as Matthew nodded to her.

"Thank you, I didn't think you were going to accept my proposal." Simone said as she crossed her legs slightly as she sat down on the bench.

"Why wouldn't I, not like it will cost me my life or something." Matthew said as he looked at the female next to him and started to take in her appearance. She was wearing her hair as he saw her last time but now she was wearing a sleeveless white button up shirt and a black skirt.

"Do you wanna hang out or something?" Matthew asked as he looked off to the side.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer Matthew." Simone said as she got up and turned to Matthew after she got up from the bench.

"So where do you want to go?" Matthew asked as he got up.

"There was a café I saw when I was walking around earlier, why don't we go there?" Simone asked as Matthew nodded.

….

"Thank you for paying Matthew." Simone said as the two had exited the café.

"You're welcome; you don't have to pay me back by the way." Matthew said as Simone had laughed.

"I see, well I thank you for brunch, so where to next." Simone asked as Matthew started thinking.

"How bout we catch a movie or something. Or we can go shopping or something." Matthew said as Simone hummed in thought.

"Well I think shopping is a good thing to do, this place is a different country then France." Simone said as she started walking off.

"Girls are girls. Still, why do you look so familiar to me?" Matthew said as he caught up to Simone.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit distracted." Simone asked as Matthew caught up to her.

"Just thinking is all." Matthew said as Simone nodded.

"I see, and what are thinking about?" Simone asked as she looked to her current companion.

"That I've meet you somewhere before, or that's what it feels like. And how natural it feels between us, really makes me think huh." Matthew said as Simone started laughing.

"Is that a pick-up line?! That might have worked if I was looking for a boyfriend! But sadly my only love for now is the Lord." Simone said as she pulled a cross from her pocket as showed it to Matthew.

"That's from France isn't it? Well mademoiselle why don't you and I head to the mall now." Matthew said as he and Simone started walking, or, trying to find the mall, after all they didn't know where it was.

…..

"That was a bust." Matthew said as they exited a clothing store for girls.

"I can't believe they didn't have my size; and that shirt was so cute too." Simone mumbled as she was disappointed.

"Hey you found a sweater right. It's nice; I like the colors on it." Matthew said as he put his hand on Simone's shoulder.

"Well I only got it because it had a cute character on it." Simone said as the sweater had a chibi cat on it and it was saying nya.

"Well you at least got something. So where to next, we have the rest of the day to spend." Matthew said as Simone started thinking.

"Let's go shopping for you! I'll pay for you; you deserve something for getting pulled around all day." Simone said as she started pulling Matthew around to a boy's clothing store.

"Wait, wait Simone don't pull so hard, you might pop my shoulder out of its socket." Matthew said as Simone stopped pulling his arm.

"Sorry, it's just I've never really experienced normal girl stuff, I used to go to a boarding school in France." Simone said as Matthew moved his arm around to check for any damage.

"I see, that's pretty sad, though a boarding school's better then what I had." Matthew said as Simone tilled her head slightly.

"What kind of schooling did you have?" Matthew sighed and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Remember when I said I knew five languages." Matthew said and Simone nodded her head.

"Well I went to school in America, Italy, France and Norway. So I had to learn the appropriate language for each country, I remember not having many friends due to my family always moving around. I know only really one girl that was some-what my friend in Norway, and I meet two in Italy, one was Japanese so I helped her learn English and Italian and she helped me learn Japanese better." Matthew said as he tried to remember what they exactly looked like but he couldn't.

"I see that's quite interesting and lonely. Must have been hard to constantly change your home I don't think I'd be able to do it beyond once." Simone said as she held her hands together.

"Yeah, but I had my parents to make it better then what it could have been." Matthew said as the two started to walk again.

"Now back to shopping." Simone said as Matthew laughed a little.

…..

"Sorry I had you come with me Simone." Matthew said as he was walking into the Kindergarten Hinata went too.

"No it's fine, I didn't have anything else to do, plus I like kids." Simone said as Matthew nodded and went into the classroom.

"Excuse me is Izayoi-sensei here." Matthew said as a young woman who looked right out of collage came up to the two.

"I'm her and may I ask who you two are?" The teacher asked as Matthew nodded.

"I'm Matthew Takamaki, I'm Hinata-kun's cousin, and his mom asked if I could pick him up since she would be late." Matthew told the teacher and she nodded and looked to Simone.

"So you must be his lovely girlfriend, my you two make a cute couple." And with that Simone started blushing up a storm while Matthew was a little pink.

"Hi, I'm ready to leave now." Hinata said as he tugged on Matthew's Jacket.

"Okay Hinata-kun, well it was nice to meet you Izayoi-sensei." Matthew said as the trio left the place.

"Who's this?" Hinata asked as he pointed at Simone.

"She's my friend Simone, say hi Hinata-kun." Matthew said as Simone waved.

"Nice to meet you Nee-san." Hinata said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata-chan." Simone said as they started walking again.

"So how was school Hinata?" Matthew asked and Hinata started thinking.

"It was fine; everyone is nice so it's fun." Hinata said Matthew nodded.

…

"Thank you for inviting me in Miss Takamaki." Simone said as Matthew's mother put down a cup of tea.

"No it's fine; Matthew doesn't have many friends over since we move a lot." Rei said as she picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"Yes, he told me that." Simone said as she ate a cookie.

"So may I ask where you're husband is. He doesn't seem to be here." Simone said as she looked around the places she could see, only seeing Hinata and Matthew playing a game together.

"He's at the gym; he wants to stay in shape due to Matthew's level of energy and how he would get tired quickly when Matthew was younger." Rei said as she laughed a little.

"Truly, well he does seem the type to enjoy physical activates." Simone said as she seemed to be reminiscing about something.

"I've seen that look before, I've lived with that look for a week. So what boy are you thinking about?" Rei asked remembering the look on Simone's face.

"What look?! I don't have any look on my face!" Simone said as she started blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll leave it be for now." Rei said as she went back to sipping tea.

…

"Are you sure about that Akeno?" A female asked as another one nodded.

"I'm sure, he was walking around with an angel, and she was pure in more ways than one." Akeno said as she added a little giggle.

"Did she seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary?" The first female said as Akeno started thinking.

"No, she saw me and left me alone, I think she's here to watch rather then attack. Though she isn't someone to mess with, she looked like she could take us all on and not break a sweat." Akeno said as she laughed a little.

"And that doesn't help me." The female said as she put her hand to her head.

"Now, now Rias she's an angel, she won't hurt anyone unless she's told too." Akeno said to Rias as the redhead sighed.

"You're right about that. Angels are always pure and true and peaceful." Rias said as she looked at a student profile she won in a bet with her friend.

"Takamaki Matthew, a foreign exchange student. Personal history included being adopted at a young age and lived in many different countries. One of them being Italy…I wonder if…" Rias stated but stopped herself before any big thoughts could happen.

"My five tongues, he must have a lot of experience with each one." Akeno said as her thoughts started to go down the drain.

"Why are you my best friend again?" Rias said as she looked off to the side.

…

As Galahad opened his eyes he found himself sitting across from Jeanne they had captured her. The only reason why she couldn't run was because she was being held by Merlin's and Morgan's magic.

"Young lady you do know the consequences of being a commander captured by the enemy forces correct?" King Arthur asked as he tilted his head slightly, it didn't surprise Galahad that Jeanne was the only person from the enemy army captured; she did the same move as Galahad to protect her forces.

"I do indeed." Jeanne said as Mordred and Galahad tensed a little.

"If so then why did you not flee with your army, we would have left you." Gawain said as Mordred starting glaring under her helmet at Gawain noticing the look in Gawain's eyes, but she didn't say anything as only three people would believe her, and only one of them had power in the table, and his power was less then her own.

"Knight of white and silver, God shall punish you if you continue to look at me like that." Jeanne said as her eyes were closed and Gawain looked at her.

"Do you truly believe God shall protect you?" Gawain said as Jeanne nodded.

"However why am I not being burned at the stake?" Jeanne asked as King Arthur answered.

"You are being given a trial out of respect from Galahad. He wanted you to be fairly trialed instead of out right killed." Galahad nodded and Jeanne looked at him.

"I see, thank you knight of stars." Jeanne said as Galahad laughed.

"It's the least I could do for the woman who let my forces retreat and allowed me to buy time for my troops." Galahad said as Gawain looked at Galahad.

"Why do you glare at Galahad like that Gawain? " Lancelot asked as Gawain fixed his face.

"You must be imagining things Sir Lancelot." Gawain said as he closed his eyes to hide the glare from Lancelot's smirk.

"Let's get back to the topic at hand. I have plans after this you know." Mordred said as she crossed her arms and King Arthur nodded.

"Yes I agree with Mordred. So I ask this of you all what should we do with this woman." King Arthur said as Galahad and spoke.

"I'd say we keep her under watch, naturally we ask both Sir Merlin and Lady Morgan to cast a spell that will kill her should she try and escape." Mordred nodded at her friends words.

"I agree, with that she'll have to either stay here as a prisoner of war or return to her army as a corpse and demoralize them." Lancelot nodded at Mordred and Galahad had planned.

"I see. This is why I look forward to that day Galahad." King Arthur said as Galahad blushed under his helmet.

"Thank you my King, I'll do all that I can to help." Galahad said as Mordred grinned and the two mages were glad for Galahad.

"For now, Merlin, Morgan can I have you two prepare the spell when you are free. Galahad, Mordred take the prisoner to her room." King Arthur said and the four nodded as Galahad put cuffs on Jeanne's hands and led her out of the room with Mordred following and Gawain glaring a hole into the back off his 'friend's' head.

…

"Tell me why you are doing this knight of the stars?" Jeanne asked as Galahad led her to where her prison room would be.

"Because a woman like you shouldn't burn at the stake. I can tell you're a girl from the country side who was thrust into a world that she had no knowledge of." Galahad said as Mordred laughed and Jeanne was shocked

"How?! How do you-"

"Because I'm the same, I'm just a boy who was born from a human father and a fairy mother. I lived in the forest for my early life with Mordred and her mother as my only friends. Then one day King Arthur found me as I was playing and an old bishop from the church had a vision. He said that 'A boy with hair that shines like the dawn will lead your mighty kingdom to a new and grand era, but only will this boy be the blood of night and water!' and so I am, a boy born from the knight of the night and the lady of lake. Mother knew that this was my fate and told me of it. And I was thrust into the world of kingdoms, knights and swords." Galahad said as Jeanne's eyes were wide.

"So you're…Who is the knight of the knight?" Jeanne asked as Mordred answered for her friend.

"It's Lancelot, King Arthur is the moon and he is the knight." And with that Mordred took off her helmet to make Jeanne surprised again.

"You're a-"

"Not so loud, I can't have my cover blown!" Mordred said as she covered Jeanne's mouth.

"My, you three are very lively." Merlin said as he appeared and freaked out Jeanne.

"Ah Merlin, how's the 'spell' coming along?" Galahad asked as Merlin sighed.

"No Morgan and I were working on it but Arthur came in and the two started flirting, so I left." Merlin said as Mordred was happy for her mother.

"I see well Jeanne it looks like you got off with no deadly spell." Galahad said as he opened a door and held it open for Jeanne.

"This is your room; I hope you don't mind that it's bare." Galahad said as Jeanne walked into the room and looked around seeing that it didn't have anything personal in it.

"Thank you I won't run though. You went through the trouble to get me a trial, so I'll play prisoner for now." Jeanne said as she closed the door.

"Let's go, you owe me a drink." Mordred said as she grabbed the back of Galahad's armor and started pulling him.

"Yes, yes Mordred, I'm paying." Galahad said as Mordred laughed.

….

"Geez another wacky dream. Why am I having them?" Matthew said as he sighed and got out of bed.

"Well time for another day. I'll go look at the school today." Matthew said as looked through his cloths.

…..

"So I need to head this way." Matthew said as he rounded a corner to find the school he was going to attend.

"Wow schools nice looking if first impressions are a big thing." Matthew said as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you the new rumored transfer-student I've heard about, well you are quite a looker." A red haired female said as Matthew looked at the female in front of him.

"Yeah, at the end of the week I'll be coming here for my second-year here, or 11th grade everywhere else." Matthew said as the redhead laughed a little.

"Well when you start up come to room 3-1. Tell whoever talks to you that you're looking for Rias Gremory-sempai. I'll gladly have lunch with you; we can share stories about where you're from." Rias said as she walked into the school gates while waving good bye to Matthew.

"Gremory, here name sounds weird." Matthew said as he walked off.

"Heh, such a strong reaction, what ever [Sacred Gear] you house Matthew Takamaki is strong for sure. I wonder what it is." Rias said as she pulled out a small note book and started putting down ideas.

"That holy feeling, it was warm and kind, like the sun. Then that demonic one, silent and strong." Rias said as she started listing off any swords she knew of that had feelings like that.

…

 **Author's notes**

 **Chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I hope you like the whole past being represented as dreams, I think that's a trope, not sure though. But I hope you like the interaction with all the characters as I'm trying to strike for realism with them. Now on to a history lesion, I think, Galahad was only conceived due to some guy in Arthurian legend learned that his daughter's son if born from Lancelot laying with her, would produce a child that will find the holy grail. But due to that being a plot item in the world of DxD for a certain vampire I decided to change the way the legend worked. And as I've revealed and what you guys might have guessed, this I put this in the last author's notes I forget, I'll check later, is a child born from Vivian and Lancelot. But do the stuff you guys normally do and have a fantastic night/day when you finish reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what to do, I found the school. So I should get a tour now or later?" Matthew said as he was waiting outside the school gates.

"I'll head back. I've got no need to look yet; I'll be here tomorrow for school." Matthew said as he left the school and started walking home.

….

"Are you sure he's the one?" A voice said as they looked at Matthew from the trees and watched his movements.

"Yes, he's the one in the files. Azazel-sama said to eliminate him when it's most convent for us or we need to form a plan for it." Another voice said as a third voice spoke up.

"Don't you find it odd that this order was given to us, I mean we're more of a scouting group if anything?" The third one said sounding the youngest out of the three.

"True, but we can't ignore this sadly." The first one said as the other two nodded.

"Plus he's just human. He's not strong and probably doesn't have any way of self-defense." The first one added as they took off.

"So fallen are planning on killing him. I guess Rias's eyesight isn't worse then mine." A female voice said having seen and sensed three auras that she didn't recognize.

"Tsubaki, inform Rias that she might have to watch and act as her potential servant might bite the dust before he even gets asked." The voice said as a female nodded.

"Right away Kaicho." And the second female walked off leaving the first one to have her familiar return to her.

…..

"Galahad hold, I need to talk to you." Someone said catching Galahad's attention and said male turned to see who was talking to him.

"Lord Kay. What do I owe this honor?" Galahad said as he bowed to the man in-front of him.

"Raise your head boy; I come for a casual talk rather than business." Kay said as Galahad nodded his head.

"What did you need to talk about Lord Kay?" Galahad asked as Kay answered.

"I wanted to talk to you about Gawain and that prophecy that Arthur had been told." Galahad was taken back a bit from what Kay said.

"I see I understand the second part of what you said but why do you wish to talk about Gawain." Galahad asked as Jeanne hid behind a wall to listen in as she heard Galahad was back from scouting.

"I wanted to talk about the part of 'the one's closest to him shall be one of your blood and a saint from a different land' I know Gawain thinks that the first part is him, but truthfully, you aren't that close to him and vise versa correct?" Kay said as Galahad nodded his head.

"Also why haven't you taken off you're helmet yet, it must be hot with it on." Kay said as Galahad was wearing all of his armor.

"No it's fine, I know some magic to keep me cool even on the hottest days." Galahad said as Kay nodded.

"I see, well what exactly do you think of this. I know I was apart of the group that found you in the forest." Kay said as Galahad nodded.

"Yes I know it was you, our king, Lancelot and Bedivere who found me in the forest." Galahad said as he laughed a little.

"I remember that all of you were surprised that a young boy was out playing in the woods by himself; you all thought that I was lost and went took me to town to see if I had parents, and when you took me to the church to be dropped off, the bishop had congratulated King Arthur on finding the boy who will save Camelot." Galahad said as Kay chuckled.

"Yes indeed. And then we had to teach you how to be a knight and you would only listen to Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin, also Bedivere when the first three weren't there." Kay said as Galahad laughed a little.

"That's cause King Arthur kept making sure my lessons weren't hard, Lancelot let me play sometimes and Merlin read me stories when I got all the questions right." Galahad said as Kay looked at him like he was lying.

"Truly, I never would have though that my brother would go easy on you." Kay said as turned.

"Well I'll be going. Take care." And with that Kay left and Galahad exhaled.

"You can come out Jeanne. What did you want to talk about?" Galahad said as Jeanne came out from around the corner.

"I wanted to talk, seeing how only four people will talk to me and one person that wants to talk to me can't get near me with out that knight in silver and white hounding that it's not a good idea to have 'the king and an enemy knight in the same room together' when I have no weapons to fight anyone here." Jeanne said as she sighed and Galahad took off his helmet.

"Well that's how Gawain is; he thinks he's elite due to him being the King's nephew." Jeanne nodded her head.

"I see, well I remember that some people think that of me before they actually meet me." Galahad sweat dropped at what his prisoner said.

"How is that related?" Jeanne shrugged and the two decided to walk and talk to Mordred's room.

….

"Mordred what are you-!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Galahad started but was cut off by Mordred covering his mouth with her hand.

"Mother and Father are talking." Mordred said as she pointed to a balcony that over looked the garden.

"Arthur what brings you here? Surely you aren't just here to flirt with me, Genny would get mad." Morgan said as she laughed a little.

"No I'm here to ask you why you hide my child from me for seventeen years of her life; she should turn eighteen soon yes?" Arthur said as the trio who were eavesdropping froze and Morgan's eyes widened a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You have no child, you and Genny haven't produced an heir yet, something you two should do before you're too old to have one." Morgan said as she looked at anywhere but Arthur.

"You're still terrible at lying, and I wonder how you hid it from me thinking back to it now." Arthur said as Morgan saw the trio out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, if you know now, Mordred come out from there." Morgan said as Mordred nodded and came out from behind the corner.

"Yes mother." Mordred said as she took off her helmet and Arthur looked at her.

"You really look like me, well a female one." Arthur said as Mordred blushed and looked away.

"Jeanne we shouldn't linger here. We should let the family have its moment." Galahad said as he put his hand on Jeanne's shoulder and she nodded.

….

"Matthew it's time to wake up." Rei said as she shook her son awake.

"Okay, what time is it?" Matthew asked as he looked at his phone seeing it was around noon.

"Well you need to go out and do something; all you've done is go out and find the school." Rei said as she pointed at the door.

"Fine, I wanted to sleep some more, but whatever mom." Matthew said as he went on his phone to call someone.

"Hey Simone it's me. Want to hang out again; we can go for lunch or something? Really cool, I'll meet you at the fountain then, you really don't remember where it is, fine I'll pick you up at your hotel." Matthew said as he hung up his phone.

"See ya later mom." Matthew said as he put on his shoes and went out.

…

"Thank you for paying for me Matthew." Simone said as she bowed.

"Welcome, plus it's the guy's job to pay for the lady. Also I asked you out so this pseudo-date needs to act like one." Matthew said and Simone started laughing.

"There is something enjoyable about seeing you act like this." Simone said as she started walking in-front of Matthew.

"Am I your friend solely for your amusement Simone?" Matthew said as he caught up to her.

"Nope, you are my friend because I want you to be." Simone said as she smiled at Matthew.

"Well as long as I'm not comic relief to you." Matthew said he shrugged.

….

"So you're starting your new school life right?" Simone asked as she walked next to Matthew.

"Yeah, I'm starting it tomorrow." Matthew said as he put his arms behind his head.

"I see, well I hope you have a wonderful time, I'll have to join you at sometime." Simone said as Matthew remembered something.

"Oh yeah, has the school found you're transfer papers yet?" Simone shook her head at Matthew.

"No they have not, though I don't believe that I've told you much about myself have I?" Simone asked as Matthew nodded.

"Yeah you mainly want to know about me. So what stories do you have about France?" Matthew asked as Simone started thinking.

"Well I don't have much, but I do have a sword that's been in my family for a long time, my father wanted me to take it as it never belonged to us in the first place." Simone said as Matthew hummed.

"Really a fancy old sword, what's the story behind it?" Matthew asked curious and drawn to the sword's story.

"It's from Saint Chloe apparently; the holy maiden of France used it in a war. There isn't much that my family knows either, the sword is very mysterious." Simone said as she tilted her head.

"I see, well only the people from back then would know." Simone said as she took a left.

"I'll see you again, good bye for now Matthew." Simone said as Matthew waved bye.

….

Jeanne found herself alone on a day for cheer, King Arthur's birth.

"Galahad, what's he staring at?" Jeanne said as she saw her friend in plain clothing rather then his armor.

"He's looking at something he never got." Mordred said as she made Jeanne jump.

"Currently Lancelot is playing with young children and sparing with young men who wish to join the knights, Galahad's just in a mixed state at the moment." Mordred said as Jeanne looked to the girl seeing her in a dress of all things.

"Don't ask, my mother and father said I should wear this if I go out today, since no one knows my voice or appearance besides, like, five." Mordred said cutting Jeanne off before the girl could ask any questions.

"I see, well I think we should spend time together, it might do him good." Jeanne said as she started to walk towards the male.

"You two do realize that I heard your entire conversation, right." Galahad said as he didn't take his eye away from the window.

"What how!?" Jeanne said as she was sure her voice wasn't that loud.

"Magic I guess; fairies have got knowledge about a lot of random spells depending on their element. Vivian is a water fairy/spirit so areas with connections to water, she pretty much know all and sees all. And Gal is her kid so he would have the same abilities." Mordred said as she walked up to Galahad.

"I guess your mother and father found your favorite color Mordred." Galahad said as he looked at the red dress his friend was in.

"Yeah, I don't know how you can wear these Jeanne, they're a hassle." Mordred said as she picked up the skirt.

"I'd much rather be wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, like what I wear to the taverns we visit." Mordred said as Jeanne laughed a little.

….

"Hey what's wrong with you, you seem out of it?" A voice said as they pulled Matthew out of his head.

When he looked to see who was talking he saw two females in-front of him. One had black hair and blue eyes and the other had grey eyes with pink hair that had a white streak in it.

"Sleeping while standing up; what kind of person could do that?" The black haired girl said as the pink haired girl looked off to the side with a guilty look on her face. The black haired girl noticed this.

"Don't tell me…"

"Well any way this is Rin and I'm Alex, I'm from Europe and Rin here is my friend from Japan and I'm staying with her for the time being! What you're name big guy!" Alex said as she trued to change the topic, desperately at that.

"Matthew Takamaki. Nice to meet you two, I guess?" Matthew said as both girls gave him smiles.

"Mat-chan then; nice to meet you. Hope we can get along." Alex said as she winked and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Alex, grab Matthew. An idiot isn't useful standing out in the open; he'll pay for out drinks." Rin said as she turned and walked to a near by café.

"Really come on Mat-chan! I hope you like some of the thing they have here, they make great crepes!" Alex said as she dragged the male with her.

…..

"So Good!" Alex said as she stuffed her face full of crepes. Rin meanwhile was eating in a calm and dignified manner.

"There the traitors are!" A young blonde girl with long hair came running in with another blonde girl, she was around the first girl's age, and she was trying to catch her breath.

"Abby, please don't run, that fast." The second girl said as 'Abby' glared at Rin and Alex.

"Going for sweets without us, I sentence you two to a witch trial." Abby said as Rin pointed at Matthew.

"He bought them for us." Rin said as Abby turned to Matthew.

"When did the hot guy appear?" Abby said before curtsying quickly.

"Nice to meet you I'm Abigail Williams, the girl behind me is Le Fey." Abigail said as Le Fey looked up and her eyes went wide.

"I know right he's so good looking." Abigail said and Le Fey slowly nodded.

….

"So these two are also friends of yours." Matthew said as the group left the café with the two young teenagers, one of which was holding on too Matthew's arm.

"Yeah, they are staying with me as well; my house is currently full of my foreign friends." Rin said as she looked at Abigail.

"Let go of his arm you creepy thirteen-year old." Rin said as she pulled Abigail off of Matthew.

"But I want the hot guy." Abigail whined as Alex and Le Fey caught up to the three of them.

"Sorry about making you wait, brother told me to contact him when we found you two." Le Fey said as the three nodded.

"Well now that you guys met up I can head out. See you again if possible." Matthew said as he left the four girls.

…

"So that's him."

"Indeed."

"Glad to see he's not dead."

"Brother will be happy." The four girls said as a black cat jumped up on Rin's shoulder.

"Ah hello Kuroka, how was seeing your sister?" Rin asked as she scratched the cat under her chin. The cat gave a meow and purred.

"I'm so glad we found him before Cao Cao and them, now team Vali has a new member!" Alex said as she jumped up and down with a large grin. With the other girls wearing grins as well.

"Indeed! Arthur is happy Matthew is alive, Arondight hasn't been used in so long." Le Fey said as she knew the sword would respond to Matthew, it did in the past.

"'Arondight the demonic sword of the holy lake', ah I can't wait to see it glow with light unbreakable. It'd be so cool to see!" Alex said as she jumped up and down again.

"He has to join us first. Well let's get going." Rin said as opened up a portal and walked through it the other girls followed shortly after they looked to see if anyone was looking.

….

"So he's alive and is okay, he just needs training back from square one?" A silver haired male said as he looked to a blonde male sitting and reading.

"He didn't start his training when his original family was alive." The blonde male said as he looked to a sheathed sword on the wall.

"It's good we'll have another male those girls all get on my nerves far too fast." The silverette said as he sighed into his hands.

"The first male to complain about female attention, you should be honored to be in my presence anyway Vali." Rin said as she showed up with the four other girls.

"Great they're back." Vali said as he got up and left the room.

"Brother!" Le Fey said as Arthur nodded.

…..

"Rias how many pawns did Hyodo need?" Akeno asked as Rias slumped in her seat.

"He needed eight and what's worse is that Matthew needed six! Six Akeno!" Rias said as a cookie was put on her desk.

"Thank you Koneko." Rias said as tears left her eyes and fell.

"Now not only do I have to deal with a new perverted servant, but I couldn't even get one that truly caught my interest." Rias said as she ate the cookie.

….

"Welcome back Matthew, how was your last day of freedom." Mitsuru said as Matthew nodded.

"It was fun, I met some new friends." Matthew said as he took off his shoes.

"Good, you'll be in class 2-1. Here's your schedule." Mitsuru said as she gave a paper to Matthew.

"Thank you." Matthew said as he went up to his room.

"Make sure you wash up, dinner is soon." Mitsuru said as Matthew nodded.

"Okay, see ya in a few." Matthew said as he closed his door.

….

 **Chapter done! Forgive me for not updating; school is a bitch let me tell ya. But enjoy new characters! Some are from Fate, actually all new ones are from Fate, two servants and one master. BTW Alex is an actual girl and not a trap. But yeah Mat isn't going to be a devil and will be joining team Vali. Just don't know when.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh!" Matthew said as he woke up with a scream and scaring the person sitting next to him.

"Oh God!" the familiar voice of Alex said as she jumped from Matthew's scare.

"Where am I, what happened!" Matthew said as he looked around to see Alex.

"Calm down Matt-chan. All will be explained." Alex said as she sat down near the bed Matthew was sleeping in.

"What happened, the last thing I remember was going to take a nap before dinner then I wake up here!" Matthew said as the door opened and in came Rin with a drink.

"Glad your up Matthew, come with me and I'll explain." Rin said as Alex and Matthew got up and followed Rin.

….

"So naturally you want answers as to why you're here and not at your house right?" Rin asked as she moved into a study with Alex and Matthew sitting down.

"No I want to know what you're drinking." Rin glared at Matthew for his sarcasm but she let it slide this once.

"Now please look at this." Rin said as she turned on a T.V. and it showed a destroyed house with a bit of fire caused from some minor explosions.

"Your house was unluckily hit by a fleeing stray devil. The neighborhood also received some massive damage. We rushed over to see if any survivors lived, you were very lucky." Rin said as Matthew tried to take it all in and started to cry.

After a while Matthew stopped crying and looked at Rin.

"So who are you? You're clearly not normal." Matthew said as he looked at Alex too.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka, a magician who lives in Japan." Rin said as she sipped her drink.

"I'm Alexandra Antoinette, descendant of Astolfo, one of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne! Please call me Ally or Alex though." Alex said as she posed.

"You think I'm high or something." Matthew said as Rin snapped her fingers and made a fire in the fireplace.

"Are you, no, do you wish to be, yes." Rin said as Matthew's face made Alex fall to the floor laughing.

"So who are those two from yesterday?!" Matthew said as Rin answered.

"Le Fey Pendragon and Abigail Williams. One is a descendent of King Arthur's and the other is a descendant of the woman by the same name. We also have Le Fey's older brother with us who goes by Arthur." Rin said as Matthew slowly nodded.

"And the best part is you're apart of the cool club too! You are Matthew Knight descendent of the knight of betrayal Lancelot and you inherited the soul of Galahad knight of the stars! To be honest I was a little jealous at first but then I realized that it makes you really cool!" Alex said as knocking was heard of the study door.

"Rin it's me and Arthur. Can we come in?" Le Fey said as Rin told her to open the door.

"Hello Matthew, how are you feeling?" Le Fey asked as she walked up to Matthew.

"I'm fine Le Fey just a little flabbergasted is all." Matthew said as Arthur came up to him and handed him a sword.

"This is yours; you lost it when your original family was taken from you. Come to the basement, I want to see if you remember your early days." Arthur said and turned to leave but felt something against his back.

"Slow, we'll need to start from scratch. Come Matthew." Arthur said as Matthew sheathed the sword.

"Right away Arthur, forgive me for leaving my King." Matthew said as Arthur turned back to face him.

"None of that; you and I are equals, I have no need for formality from you." Arthur said as he and Matthew walked to the training area.

…..

"That went much better then I originally thought it was going to be." Alex said as she, Rin and Le Fey were watching Matthew and Arthur spar.

"His early memories were locked in Arondight so once he touched the sword he got them back. I'm glad Arthur has a friend back, I remember him telling me how he saw Matthew as a brother even though they aren't blood related." Le Fey said as she remembered when Arthur told her about Matthew and how he spoke very fondly of him.

"What is this?! There's no way?!" Rin said as she was working with something.

"What's wrong Rin-chan, something bad happen." Alex said as she didn't bother to look at the thing Rin was working with since it was most likely something magic related.

"Matthew has massive magic reserves inside of him but he seems to have no magic training! It doesn't make sense!" Rin said as she showed Le Fey and Alex who both had impressed looks on.

"I think Matthew's family can push magic through their bodies to improve their power, speed and endurance. It basically makes them extremely powerful, plus with them being either demonic or holy sword wielders makes them deadly to any supernatural being." Le Fey said as she remembered reading about Matthew's original family.

"I see, well that's useful." Rin said as she looked back to Arthur's and Matthew's sparring.

"I wonder if Matthew has a [Sacred Gear]." Alex said as she bounced in her seat, she really wanted to join in on the action.

"He most likely does, possible two but I'm more certain he doesn't have two." Rin said as she looked at Matthew.

"He should have a shield one, and I think it can absorb energy." Le Fey said if she remembered correctly.

"A shield, so why does Arthur give him Arondight if Matthew should be defensive." Alex said as she and Rin looked at her.

"It's because of my [Gear's] nature." Matthew said as he leaned on the table the three girls were sitting at.

"My shield allows me to store weapons in it and I can take the power of said weapons and apply them on to my body. So with Arondight my punches and kicks would become deadly to holy beings and I could create holy water and heal my wounds in no time flat. It also gives off a false aura to confuse people. The shield is also very hard to break as it connects itself to my life. So if I die the shield is broken." Matthew said as he made the shield appear next to him and stored his sword in it.

"The sword he's using appears as a tattoo on his back." Arthur said as he sat down next to his younger sister.

"How are you not sweating or tired?!" Matthew said as he looked at Arthur.

"You had thirteen years of rest. You're lucky that it only seems like ten." Arthur said as Matthew sighed.

"Now time for me to have a turn." Rin said as she walked into a side room.

"Wait what?" Matthew said as Alex laughed a little.

"Since you said that your punches and kicks would be deadly to things depending on what sword you're using. So you should be able to fight hand to hand when the time comes." Rin said as she stepped out of the side room in workout gear.

"Let's start your training." Rin said as she smiled.

….

"Nya, everyone seems to be forgetting that Matthew is still signed up for school." Kuroka said as Matthew nodded. Kuroka and Matthew met after his training was done with Rin.

"We know; Rin contacted the school to tell them that Matthew is going to be there next week due to his family dying." Abigail said as she covered her mouth right after she said that.

"I guess that week off could be spent training." Matthew said as he was about to get up but was forced down by Kuroka.

"You're not doing anymore exercise today, Nya." Kuroka said as she glared at him.

"Yes, yes." Matthew said as he was still a little exhausted from all moving around he did.

"Matthew, are you okay?" Le Fey asked as Matthew nodded.

"It hurts but I'll learn to deal with it. I can only become strong to protect anything that becomes important to me again." Matthew as Le Fey nodded.

"Well you can think of me as a little sister! Arthur used to tell me how he saw you as a younger brother!" Le Fey said as Arthur choked on his tea.

"Art-chan! Don't leave us!" Alex said as she smacked Arthur's back a little.

"Good grief. This is too much sometimes." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yep. But it's also fun." Abigail said as she laughed a little at the scene and Rin once again rolled her eyes.

….

After the week went by Matthew was able to go to school, this time with Rin and Alex as they were enrolled in the school as well. Rin also pulled a few strings to get Matthew in her and Alex's class.

"Watch out for who you talk too, there are devils here so be slightly on guard." Rin told him as Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, they might be nice people but being near them will invite misfortune." Alex said as the three of them heard yelling and they turned to see three males running away from something.

"Oh joy, it's them." Rin said as she stuck her foot out and tripped one of the running males and caused him to fall leading to the other two to fall on top of the first male.

"Why is it that perverts like you three always try to run away from your punishment?" Rin said as she actually looked down on the three.

"See those three are called the 'perverted trio' in school. Plus the one guy with brown hair has a [Sacred Gear], in my opinion he doesn't really deserve it." Alex said to Matthew as the three seemed to be in a trance while looking at Rin.

"Rin they're staring you know." Matthew said as Rin looked at where their eyes were trying to go, right under her skirt.

"Allow me." Matthew said as he kicked each one in the face, not hard enough to break them only to bruise.

"So that guy was a devil huh." Matthew said as he looked at the brown haired male.

"That's what Kuroka said, and since she's rarely wrong so we can trust her words." Alex said as Matthew sighed.

…

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Matthew Takamaki; I'm adopted from over seas and have lived over there for most of my life." Matthew said as he bowed at the end, more so to look away from all of the eyes on him from his many female classmates.

"Thank you for the wonderful introduction, please go sit by Alexandra." His teacher said as Matthew nodded and went to go sit by Alex.

"Now I'm sure some of you have questions for Takamaki but please ask them after class or during any breaks." The teacher said as all of the students nodded. But that wouldn't stop whispering.

"Did you see him kick those perverts?"

"Yeah, his legs must be super strong."

"What's so great about him?"

"He's just another pretty boy trying to take the girls."

"Great, people are already talking about me." Matthew said as Alex laughed a little.

"Don't worry it'll probably pass when something else happens." Alex said as she and Matthew saw Rin point at the door and both turned to look but saw nothing.

"You must be being watched by one of the devil kings." Alex said as Matthew nodded.

"I remember Gremory telling me to have lunch with her." Matthew said as Alex nodded and looked back at the board.

"Let's hope she doesn't try anything." Alex said as Matthew nodded.

…

"So what countries did you live in?"

"Are you single?"

"What's your favorite food?" And so the questions came as lunch showed its face the girls launched their questions at Matthew.

"Sorry girls but Mat-chan is having lunch with me and Rin-chan." Alex said as she pulled Matthew out of his seat.

"Let's go you two I won't wait forever." Rin said as she left the classroom with Alex dragging Matthew with her.

"So where are we heading?" Matthew asked as he was able to get out of Alex's arms.

"The roof, it's quite and no one will bother us up there." Rin said as she climbed the stairs.

"Oh speak of the devil. Hello, it has been a while hasn't it." A redhead said as she walked up and the trio recognized the female as Rias Gremory.

"Gremory."

"Hi, hi."

"It has been a while." The trio said as Rias gave them a smile and a black haired female came up behind Rias.

"That's Akeno Himejima. She's Gremory's best friend." Rin said as Matthew nodded.

"Sorry but we need to go eat before lunch ends." Alex said as she grabbed Matthew and walked up the stairs to the roof.

…

"So what's the reason you brought me up here?" Matthew said as he looked at the girls.

"I brought you up here so we can discuss how you're going to help us with you're rent." Rin said as Alex laughed a little, though it was more or less a pity laugh.

"Rin-chan makes everyone do supernatural mercenary work to get money and other things." Alex said as she pushed her pointer fingers together.

"I don't run a charity and it helps you guys too." Rin said as she ate her food.

"Okay, so when's my first job?" Matthew asked as Rin smirked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Rin said as she laughed.

….

"'You're first job will be simple, go and help take care of this lady's monster problem.' This isn't very easy Rin." Matthew said as he was hiding behind a large wall as he ducked his head from the monsters attacks.

After the volley of attacks ended Matthew ran for new cover. Luckily the monster didn't attack as Mathew was running.

"The way this thing attacks is random." Matthew said as he looked over the cover he had to see some sort of giant ghost.

"A spirit, guess I need to get up close." Matthew said as he summoned his shield and ran at the ghost.

"Time to be exorcised!" Matthew said as he jumped up and blocked the large magic attack the ghost launched at him.

"Coming through!" A voice said as Matthew saw Alex launch herself at the ghost with a shining lance in her hands and on some sort Griffin.

"I'm here to help Matt-chan!" Alex said as a loud crash made her look to see a massive gaping hole in the ghost.

"Holy hell! How that happen!" Alex said as Matthew sighed.

"You did that with your lance." Matthew said as he pointed at the lance in Alex's hands.

"Really; isn't that great Feather?!" Alex said as he mount gave a cry.

"I'm more curious on how you did that. Your lance is a jousting lance right so it shouldn't have made a new hole in that ghost." Matthew said as Alex looked at her lance and yelped.

"This is Arthur's lance!" Alex said as Matthew face palmed.

"So you don't have your sanity either joy." Matthew said as he remembered what Rin told him of Alex's ancestor.

"So why do you have a lance from Arthur." Matthew said as he looked at the lance.

"This was from a care package from Arthur's and Le Fey's mom. Apparently this lance belonged to King Arthur and as such Arthur was going to give it to me." Alex said as she posed. Her mount added a cry as well to the posing.

"So you have Ron with you and I know Arthur didn't give it to you, you probably 'borrowed' it." Matthew said as Alex staggered back acting like she was shot and turned around.

"How could you think that?! For your information it was out in the open and wasn't being used so I'm just putting it to good use." Alex said but covered her mouth as she didn't mean to say that.

"Okay Matt-chan it isn't!" Alex started but stopped when she noticed she had a sword near her throat, Matthew was wielding it and made no effort to attempt to cut her so she only looked curious.

"This is my payment from the client. She paid in advanced so I had to make sure this place was clean." Matthew said as he made the sword disappear and Alex sighed in relief.

"Cool! What's the sword called! I saw runes, is it a divine construct? If so don't let people know because I know someone will try to use it."Alex said as Matthew nodded.

"I know about Vali. Rin told me about him in case he ever drops by to say hi." Matthew said as he started to walk away.

"The sword is called Fragarach, a sword of answers and it can cut any wall and its wounds will not heal, the woman also said that it gave the user the command of the wind. Also it is a divine construct so it can kill gods, but only some and not all." Matthew said as Alex bounced up to him and walked in-step with him.

"Cool! Don't let Vali near it; then again it must be a holy sword, so it's all good." Alex said as she jumped on her mount.

"I'll see you when you get back. Later Matt-chan." Alex said before she flew off.

"My, your friend is very close to a hurricane in human form." A woman's voice said as she stepped out of the shadows and laughed a little.

"Yeah, she's a little much. But her ancestor was like that so I guess it's a family thing." Matthew said as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"The job was taken care of ma'am; I trust you are pleased with the results." Matthew said as he bowed and the woman nodded her head.

"I am. The job was minor so that old thing is a good enough reward; I just hope you're not stupid like the last child who wielded that sword." The woman said as she rolled her eyes.

"And may I ask who that was?" Matthew asked as he was a little curious.

"Someone from the history books, I wonder if you'll meet his descendent. She's a bit of a handful like him but a good child. I just hope you don't meet His descendent, she's almost as lustful as him." The woman spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"But that's for another day… here, take this with you." The woman said as she pulled a book from a magic circle.

"Think of it as a bonus, this will help you later in the future. That one mage girl might need this too." The woman said as Matthew took the book.

"Okay, may I have your name so I can tell Rin who gave this too us." Matthew said as he didn't know the name either.

"Scathach, Matron of the shadows." Scathach said as Matthew's eyes widened.

"This is goodbye for now; I'll call upon your services if I need them again." Scathach said as she pushed Matthew through a portal.

….

"You meet Scathach! The woman who has one if not the largest knowledge on Runes!" Rin said as Matthew nodded.

"Yeah and she wanted me to have/give this book. She said it would be useful for us." Matthew said as he pulled out the book and Rin snatched the book and opened it up.

"My god this is a book on runes and their uses, there's an entire section on body enhancement runes, it has notes on how she applied them to Cu Chulainn and the way he used them. He seemed to favor one as she made a note of it….. THAT SHOULDN'T BE IN THERE!" Rin started out strong but she must have found something that made her embarrassed as her face became as red as her shirt and she slammed the book shut.

"I'm starting to regret looking at that book!" Rin said as she was half debating setting the book on fire.

"Whatever it was it probably wasn't that bad, so don't over react." Matthew said as he grabbed the book and looked through it.

"Wow there are a bunch of magic training runes, some of these look really complicated. Is that… no way." Matthew said as he looked through the book.

"We don't speak of it." Rin said as Matthew nodded his head

…

"I'm back! Who missed me?!" Abigail said as she popped back in via a warp spell.

"Welcome back Abby, what happened over there?" Rin asked as she was reading a book. Currently she and Matthew were in the living room with Matthew cleaning Arondight.

"Nothing at all; no really interesting jobs were up. But on the bright side nothing major is happening so we're free for a bit." Abigail said as she jumped onto a chair and sat down.

"Good, I'm glad we have some down time." Matthew said as Rin nodded.

"Well I'm goanna go se Le Fey, later." Abigail said as she ran out of the room.

….

 **Long chapter for the winter break, hope you enjoyed; now on to the things in this chapter that I added. Scath is here and is going to be a minor character. So don't get too attached to her and the sword Matthew got does what it says. Also enjoy some mentions of characters I may or may not add. But anyway hope you guys liked the chapter and have a Merry Christmas wherever you are and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a wonderful time in your holidays.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Say, say Matt-chan. Let's go somewhere today!" Alex said as she tugged on Matthew's sleeve.

"Okay but can you wait till after school?" Matthew said as the hyper female nodded her head.

"Yep! I wonder what should do, Rin might want to go to a bookstore, but I want to go to that café again. Then again Matt-chan might want to sign up for a gym or something, but that's kinda dumb since we have weights at home." And low and behold Alex was already thinking of plans out loud.

"Dear God what did you tell her." Rin said as she walked into the classroom.

"She wanted to go somewhere and I said sure." Matthew said as Rin took a seat right next to him.

"Oh, well as long as it's not too stupid I'll enjoy it." Rin said as she pulled out a book.

"What's that about, not one of your usual books?" Matthew said as he tried to look at the cover before Rin covered it.

"I'll tell you when the dye gets out of your hair or when I want too." Rin said as she put the book away.

"You could tell." Matthew said as Rin laughed.

"Duh, I've dyed my hair before too you know." Rin said as Alex stopped thinking.

"Yeah, she dyed her hair blonde before. It was a little weird seeing her with blonde hair." Alex said as she looked at the two.

"Yeah, never again though I like my normal hair better." Rin said as she flipped her hair for emphasis.

"Yeah, your normal hair makes you look cute. Blonde wouldn't really look right on you." Matthew said as Alex and Rin looked at him funny.

"What. Just because I'm not actively flirting with girls doesn't mean I can't call one cute." Matthew said as he rolled his eyes.

"No it's just surprising since you haven't said anything like that around us before." Alex said as she pushed her fingers together.

"Don't say that stuff out of the blue though, it's annoying." Rin said as she turned to the front.

"Fine." Matthew said as he turned to the front as well.

"I don't think I've seen Rin so red; don't tell me… then again she's a Tsundere." Alex said to herself as she started to write in her notebook. Rin and Matthew both looked at her whenever she let out a small giggle.

….

"So what's the deal with those people? Both are awful quite, it's a bit unnerving." Rin said as she hoped Matthew and Alex understood what she was talking about.

"Gremory has been quite; think we should have someone watch them." Alex said as she tried to steal some food from Matthew.

"No, and I think that would cause more problems then give us answers." Matthew said as he put his food out of Alex's reach.

"I agree with Matthew, plus Alex, stop you look like a little kid." Rin said as she tossed up an apple.

"Apple; what hey not fair!" Alex said as she tried to catch the apple but Rin pulled it back with magic.

"So sorry, wait, no I'm not." Rin said as she started to eat the apple.

"Both of you are mean, mean I say!" Alex said as she pouted.

"Grow up, plus what do you need so much food for." Rin said as Alex stuck her tongue out at Rin.

"That's none of your business!" Alex said as Matthew sighed.

"Welcome to Alex's childishness by the way. " Rin said as she continued to eat the apple.

"So tell me, what's your actual hair color?" Rin asked as she tugged lightly on a lock of Matthew's hair.

"It's like some sort of silver white, I dyed it because I got annoyed with people asking me if I dyed my hair." Matthew said as he rolled his eyes remembering.

"Really, I guess it would get annoying, I only dyed my hair during summer." Rin said as she looked at Alex.

"Stop crying, you're such a kid." Rin said as she sighed as Alex was still pouting.

"No and I was going to get you guys some really cool things later but not anymore!" Alex said as she turned to look away from the two.

"Okay." Matthew said as he got up.

"Oh is it time to go?" Rin asked as Matthew nodded.

"Come on Alex, class will start soon." Matthew said as Alex got up.

"Okay, I'm still not getting you guys those things I wanted to give you." Alex said as she walked past the two.

"Knowing you they were probably useful or completely useless." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if she had a sword for me." Matthew said to no one as he walked behind the two females.

"Doubt it, unless she flew to France and stole something like Joyeuse or something like Durendel. But I think that's in the custody of the church, Durendel I mean." Rin said as she tried to remember what she knew on the French holy swords.

"I think Durendel can cut through anything, so a weaker version of one of your swords. And I don't know what Joyeuse does, but I know both are holy swords so they would be useful to have. Question, how good are you with other weapons?" Rin said as she wanted to change the conversation.

"Sub par to decent, I heard from Arthur that I was apparently a weapons master when I was four, yeah I didn't buy it at first either." Matthew said as he looked at both Rin's and Alex's, who turned around to see what the two were talking about, faces and the surprised and un-believing looks the two had on.

"I doubt that, there's no way you were a master at arms by four, there is no possible way!" Rin said as she couldn't wrap her head around the words she just heard.

"Cool! I'm goanna go find a lance in my room that's cool! Or maybe I should find you something like a dagger or an axe!" Alex said as she ran and jumped down the steps.

"Wait Alex we still have school!" Rin said as she was about to chase after Alex.

"Rin I wouldn't do that." Matthew said and tried to stop Rin from running after Alex but lo and behold she tripped and was about to fall down the stairs.

"My bursts shouldn't be used like this Rin." Matthew said as Rin opened her eyes to see Matthew had caught her.

"Put me down!" Rin said as she squirmed in Matthew's arms.

"Fine hold on one sec." Matthew said as he put Rin on her feet.

"Thank you." Rin said as walked off Matthew had to sigh.

…..

"Hmm, what was that?" Rias said from her desk in the clubroom.

"What is it Bucho?" Issei asked as he looked at Rias.

"I thought I felt something, I think it might have been my imagination." Rias said as she went back to the paper work she was doing.

"I might have to check with Sona and see if she felt that as well." Rias said to herself before sending the other out for their classes.

…

"So I should find a lance for him, maybe a new sword, would India have good weapons, maybe? But I have that already so I can give that to Matt whenever." Alex said as she was writing in her note book as she waited at a table in a new bookstore café that just opened. Rin went to go look at the selection of books they had and Alex sent Matthew to help with carrying the possible twenty plus books she might buy.

"Here's your drinks miss." The waiter said as they seat down two hugs of tea and one cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I wonder if they'll be back before the food shows up." Alex said she looked to where she last saw them.

"Nope still looking at books, and from what I can tell it seems to be four, that's a lot less then normal." Alex said as she sipped some of her tea.

"Too bitter, where's the sugar." Alex said as she looked around for the sugar to add to her tea.

"Can't believe Rin couldn't remember everything I told her about Joyeuse or Durendal. Not that hard to completely remember." Alex said as she drank her now much too sweet tea.

"Alex I still see you're murdering your tea still." Rin said as she came up with a bag in her arms while Matthew returned with a book.

"It was too bitter; also I didn't take you as a coffee drinker Matt-chan." Alex said as she held up a cream.

"No I like it black, and I don't drink coffee often. I'd mostly stick to water or other stuff that helps me with sports when I did them." Matthew said as he drank the coffee.

"Really, do you have any trophies?" Rin asked as she added a sugar cube.

"Yeah back in America though, I wonder if anyone over there knows what happened." Matthew said as he wondered what he would have to do with his home over there.

"I don't know; I'd imagine you would inherit the house, and any money your parents had." Alex said as she looked to see the waiter coming with the food.

"Here's your food." The three thanked the waiter after they put the food down.

"So you can pay rent now is what I'm hearing now." Rin said as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yeah, nothing over free though." Matthew said as the trio laughed.

"Well whatever happens we can just pop over there grab what you need and pop back." Alex said as she was already half-way down with her food.

…..

"Your form is sloppy!" Arthur said as he parried a strike and countered.

"But I am getting better." Matthew said as he blocked the counter.

"Yes, slowly though, we also have to get you back to top form with other weapons as well. Rin can help you with hand to hand combat." Arthur said as he knocked Matthew's weapon out of his hand, only to have to duck a punch from Matthew.

"Sit still and let me hit you." Matthew said as he decided to go on the offense.

"No." And cue the song and dance of Matthew trying to hot Arthur, where though wasn't decided and how as well.

"Matthew's movements seem sluggish." Le Fey said as she set down some tea for her and Abigail.

"Yep, I wonder why? Maybe he put some weights on or something under his clothing?" Abigail said as she played with her hair.

"He attached gravity runes to his body so his movements slowed down and he got extra training while training, doesn't help that he keeps them on at all times." The two turned to see Rin walking up in her workout gear tying her hair up.

"Runes; I didn't know Matthew knew rune magic." Le Fey said as she hummed.

"Don't expect him to teach you because he doesn't know them. He asked me to put the runes on him when he came back from his job with Scathach." Rin said as she remembered the time.

"Really so can you…"

"No. I refuse to teach anyone magic that isn't a child of mine." Rin shot down Le Fey faster then a bullet could fire.

"So you would only teach magic to your child?" Abigail asked as Rin nodded.

"Yes, anyone else isn't allowed." Rin said as she looked at the two.

"Matthew let's go, time to go at me!" Rin said as she stopped the two knight descendents.

…..

"Vali! I'm so glad you're here!" Alex said as she jumped on Vali and rubbed her face on him.

"Get off of me you crazy person." Vali said as he tried to pry off Alex.

"No I haven't seen you in like forever let me hug you." Alex said as she tried to fight Vali.

"How rude Nya, no love for me Alex-chan." Kuroka said as she sat on the couch in her cat form.

"How could I forget my favorite kitty-cat?" Alex said as pat Kuroka on the head.

"Joy the battle maniac and black cat are here." Rin said as she rolled her eyes.

"You sound like you don't want us here Nya." Kuroka said as Rin nodded.

"You two invite trouble wherever you come. What is it now, also if you're staying for dinner I need to make extra." Rin said as she pulled Matthew into the kitchen, as to why it was Matthew he was the only one who had experience cooking. Arthur doesn't know how to cook, Le Fey and Alex are klutzes and Abigail is too young to use half of the kitchen appliances.

"Just that a group of rouge fallen have been dealt with and Azazel thinks something is getting put into motion." Vali said as Rin sighed.

"Great, and if I remember correctly Abigail said she felt a holy maiden in the area and how it suddenly went away." Rin said as Abby popped out of nowhere and nodded.

"Yep, it was the nee-san from the church I used to live at. Her name is Asia, I had a chance to talk to her but I couldn't save her." Abigail said as she had a cookie hit out of her hand by Kuroka.

"If you used your power then that wouldn't have happened." Vali said as he was hit in the head by Alex.

"But that power is way too dangerous since I don't have control over it! I don't want to hurt anyone as that Witch!" Abigail said as she cried a little.

"Don't worry you'll get to a point where you can control it Abby." Matthew said as he pat her head.

"Okay, but I'll try really hard to make that day soon though!" Abigail said as she dried her tears.

"Aw that's cute." Alex said as she watched the two.

….

"Let Onee-chan at him! The pervert will have a curse so strong that not even the most powerful church official can get rid of it!" Kuroka said as she was being held down by Matthew.

"Look we don't like him either and I think Vali needs mental support, Alex talk to your boyfriend." Rin said as she pointed at Vali who was in the corner. The two heard what Rin, Matthew and Alex found out about the devils while under their noses.

"I would be disappointed like Vali too if my rival was super weak." Abigail said as she patted Vali on the back.

"And people wonder why I don't like drama." Rin said as she sighed once again. Now she had to figure out how to get some catnip to calm down Kuroka and needed to think of whom to throw at Vali to fight so he wasn't as upset.

"Matthew can you spar against Vali, he needs someone to fight." Rin said as Matthew nodded.

"Come on Vali, let's head down to spare." Matthew said as he dragged Vali with him. But before the two could get to the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Le Fey said as she walked up to the door.

…..

"So I see you decided to act 'Simone' or should I call you Jeanne." Matthew said as he sat across from her in the living room.

"Jeanne please, I wanted to stop by and speak to you." Jeanne said as she decided to drop her 'Simone' alias.

"So what did you want to speak about?" Matthew asked as Jeanne played with her hands.

"Well I wanted to talk about what you know. As in the memories from Galahad you've seen in your dreams." Jeanne said as Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them as dreams. I remember seeing Mordred and you, some of the knights, the original Arthur, Lancelot, Merlin and Morgan." Matthew said as he started to think of the memories.

"I see, well, may I ask when they had started appearing?" Jeanne asked as she looked at Matthew.

"When I was on the plane, I believe that was when we first meet." Matthew said as Jeanne nodded.

"Yes indeed, I had a feeling you were alive in this time so I asked Gabriel-sama to look in the mirror pool to see if I could find you." Jeanne said as she blushed.

"You sound like a stalker when you say that." Matthew said as he made a face that was clearly displaying how he was overwhelmed a little.

"That wasn't my intention! Truly I wanted to only talk." Jeanne said as he face looked like a cherry. Matthew had to let out a little laugh at that.

"And now you're laughing! You truly are Galahad reborn, the same dummy that I fell for." Jeanne said as she looked off to the side.

"I see so you still hold the feelings that you had for 'me' from way back then." Jeanne looked to see Matthew right next to her; needless to say the saint's face turned a very cute strawberry red having her words over heard.

…

"So how was dealing with the saint?" Rin asked as she decided to have Matthew and her talk in her room.

"It was fine; she said she'll keep quite about seeing Vali. She also told me how she blamed herself for my second death." Matthew as he spent a while talking to Jeanne after he teased her.

"I see, well did she happen to tell you anything else?" Rin asked as looked at Matthew.

"No, she didn't say anything else. She was tight lipped on a lot of things. So if that's all I'll head to bed now." Matthew said as he excused himself out of Rin's room.

"Ugh how stupid. I wish Jeanne would have spilled a little info, wouldn't hurt her in the long run too much." Rin said as she fixed her hair and got ready for bed.

… **.**

 **Okay chapter done! And Jeanne is back too! Also the reason as to why this was taking a long time was because I couldn't figure out how to end it. But anyway hope you all enjoyed and any questions feel free to ask and I will answer to the best of my ability, I don't want to give away spoilers after all.**


End file.
